


Not My Other Half

by AshJuillet



Series: Challenges [25]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Happy Ending, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29654001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshJuillet/pseuds/AshJuillet
Summary: In which Hermione tells Oliver not to call her his other half, explaining what the word really implies.
Relationships: Hermione Granger & Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Oliver Wood
Series: Challenges [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108157
Kudos: 14





	Not My Other Half

When Ginny called Harry her other half, Hermione wondered what the redhead meant. In reply, Ginny said, "Well, it means that no matter what life puts us through, we'll always be by each other's sides because he's a part of me. He's my other half. And without my other half, I'm not me. Why? Don't you think Oliver's your other half?"

"Oliver makes me laugh when I'm sad, makes me consider when to be rash, and finds me when I'm lost. He's my guide, teacher, and one true love. But one thing he's _not_ is my other half. Calling him my other half means that neither of us is whole," Hermione said offhandedly, and Ginny gawped at her.

"Really?"

"The term 'other half' implies a lack of individuality—and it even decreases your confidence in the long run. You're already whole and complete, so you don't need someone to complete you."

Ginny pursed her lips before she said, "Oliver calls you his other half."

"He does? I'll have to talk to him about it, then," Hermione said.

Ginny shook her head at Hermione's explanation, but she did wonder if the brunette was right. _Who am I kidding? She's always right!_

* * *

"Do you think I'm your other half?" Hermione asked Oliver without any preambles that evening. They were curled up on the couch together, reading and drinking their hot chocolate.

Oliver closed his Quidditch magazine and looked down at Hermione. He smiled as he stroked her cheek. "Yeah, I do."

"I don't like the term. It makes me think neither of us is whole—and that's a lie. It implies that without me, you'd be broken—"

"I would be broken. Wouldn't you be broken without me?"

Hermione pushed herself up to stare at him. "No, I wouldn't because I'm a complete individual. Yes, I'd be terribly hurt if you left me, but I wouldn't _die_ without you. That's what 'other half' means!"

Aware of how strong her opinions were, Oliver simply sighed and asked, "What should I call you then?"

"Anything else is fine, but not 'other half'," Hermione said, leaning forward to kiss him gently. Pulling away, she picked up her book and turned back to it.

Oliver smiled and pulled her closer, an idea forming in his mind. Considering she'd just walked into this… "How about… _wife?"_ He held his breath, waiting for her response, his heart pounding.

Hermione hummed absentmindedly before the words fully hit her. Her breath hitched as she looked up and saw the hopeful glint in Oliver's eyes. She whispered, "You mean it?"

"It is better than my other half, isn't it?" Oliver murmured, cupping her face. "I'll buy you a ring later… Just say yes, please."

"Yes," she whispered, pressing her forehead against his. Her cheeks tinged pink when she said, "Wife sounds much better."


End file.
